


Art: You Are the Root

by whichstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abstract, Art, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang, M/M, papercutting art, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel/pseuds/whichstiel
Summary: Art created for the 2018 Dean/Cas Reverse Bang.





	Art: You Are the Root

I created this art for the [Dean/Cas Reverse Bang](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com/) with the prompt, “you are the root.” I was pleased to work with [karlo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlo1469), who chose my image to write her story, _[The Core](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847224)_. Karlo was wonderful to work with! You can read this [story on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847224) – head on over and enjoy! This story is so sweet <3

**Summary**

> Dean misses Cas, so he asks him to come visit. When Dean realizes something else, he unintentionally upsets Cas, but all they need to do is talk it out.

**Materials List**

  * Rice paper
  * Watercolors
  * Sharpie marker
  * Black cardstock
  * 1 marble
  * Lightbox and assorted lights / camera



**About the Process**

I love tree imagery and wings and wanted to combine the two into an image that gave Dean and Cas unusual wings - or appendages where wings might be. I set it in a forest to go along with the tangled branch imagery. The image is photographed over my lightbox, with lights filtering in from the sides and just one (bicycle) spotlight trained up the center. You can see in the bottom of the frame that my hand is holding a headlamp, to bring a little more color out on the painting since the backlighting tends to wash out details and color.

I'd originally had nothing hovering over Castiel's hand, thinking he might be simply extending it out to Dean. But he looked like he should be holding something. (Or hovering something, anyway.) So I picked a marble up off of the floor and plunked it on the picture. Tada! I suddenly had a crystal energy ball. Thingie.

The components are pictured below. Dean and Cas are both single pieces, carved out of paper. The marble is not the one I used in the photo. I actually can't find that marble right now, but it was a translucent greenish color. Where is it? Under a bed? Did the cat knock it somewhere? Did it disappear back into the fey realm?  _Shrug._ I included this other, imposter marble to give you a sense of proportion. 

Look, they're snuggling! 

I hope you enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun making this :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whichstiel) and [Tumblr](http://whichstiel.tumblr.com/) @ whichstiel. You may also like the Supernatural recap and gif blog I co-write/curate, [Shirtless Sammy](https://shirtlesssammy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
